1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports equipment bag, and more particularly, to a bag for organizing sports equipment and related articles while providing ventilation for the sports equipment and the related articles.
2. Description of the Background Art
In athletic activities such as hockey, baseball, football, or inline skating, a person may have to carry uniforms, a face mask, helmets, knee pads, and other assorted sports equipment. The assorted equipment has usually been just placed in a bag where it has been difficult to take out the sometimes heavy and cumbersome equipment and also to perform a visual inventory of the bag. Another problem with the earlier sports equipment bags was that the equipment and clothing articles related to the sports accumulated perspiration. The bag would cause an increased odor because of the lack of proper ventilation. The damp garment, sports, and athletic equipment, boots and shoes were dried out on purchased racks or spread around on the floor or on furniture. Garments and sports equipment that retain water will mold, mildew, and develop unpleasant odors without adequate air circulation. Equipment in a bag should be dried out, so there is an aggravation of removing equipment from the bag to dry the equipment because if the equipment is left in the bag, there can be damage to equipment if the equipment cannot fully dry. It is a cumbersome process of taking the equipment out of the bag. Unloading the conventional sports bag and placing the items around an area to allow for air-drying is time consuming, visually unpleasant, and consumes space. This procedure also increases the chance of misplacing an item and leaving it behind. Conventionally vented bags offer limited benefit due to the density of equipment obstructing air penetration inside the bag.
A travel and sports organizer bag, equipped with a method of air circulation is needed to effectively air dry articles without complex and expensive structures as well as being an organization and space saving tool that allows for quick and easy use.